1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging device such as a digital camera and a camera phone, and more particularly, to a method for obtaining a clear image by using a motion sensor signal while excluding an image shaken due to a user's tremor from continuously photographed pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for preventing an image from being shaken due to a user's tremor in a device according to the related art are generally classified into an optical type and a digital type.
An Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) method involves detecting a magnitude and a direction of a user's tremor by using a motion sensor such as a gyroscope and moving a lens or an image sensor in an opposite direction to obtain an image which has not been shaken. This method exhibits excellent performance but requires a precise mechanical apparatus of a rather large size and relatively high manufacturing cost, rendering it inapplicable to a small-sized device such as a mobile phone.
A digital image stabilization method involves analyzing an image converted to a digital signal that is corrected through image processing. This method does not require additional size or costs, but involves a lengthy processing time and is limited in terms of pixel capacity.